quanzhifashi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Pearl Magic University
Category:World This University is located in Shanghai is noted as the Second best university in the country and this is the school that Mo Fan attends after the Events of Bo city. University structure As the second best university in the country, the entry requirements for novice tier mages are extreme but special considerations are made for shadow, curse and summoning mages. The university is divided into 2 different campuses, the azure campus and the main campus. The main campus is where the main student body is educated, trained and fights. The azure campus is where the first year students are housed along with those who have yet to break through into mid-tier. However the azure campus is not inferior to the main campus in terms of facilities has it has its own: medical centers, training fields and 10,000 seated open stadium reserved specifically for the azure campus members. In addition, there is a tournament held in the azure stadium and the end of the first term between the summoning first years and the first years of the classical 7 elements. A portion of the school resources are distributed based on the results. The transition between azure and main campus often involves partaking in a dangerous test within city limits where all the students who wish to advance must compete with one another with additional rewards being dished out to the best performing students On the main campus, every student is ranked by their abilities in their preferred element. With a few exceptions, these rankings come from 1v1 duels. These duels come in the form of king of the hill. Where every student can challenge any other rank higher then themselves for a week every fortnight where the winner of the duel wins the higher rank where the higher rank guarantees more resources. If there are multiple challenges to the same rank, the rank holder must answer all challenges within the space of the designated week. These duels however, with the exception of killing, are no holds barred. Where every student is allowed to use whatever magical weapon, summoning creature or other element(s) are at their disposal. This leads to the top spots being owned by those with large financial backings and the top 10 often have their own talents. This results in them getting even more resources and makes the top students invincible while un-backed students often get nothing. At the end of every month for the students of the main campus or those of the azure campus who show exceptional skill/ability, the students are individually rewarded with resources which often include: # Equipment that increases cultivation/casting speed for 1 or more elements # Magical weapons and Armour # Spirit fragments, which if 10 of the same type are collected, they can be fused to form a genuine spirit species. The school will provide the spirit fragment(s) of any element that entitled student requests. # Time inside the Three Step Pagoda Three Step Pagoda This is a special tower inside the main campus of the university. Practicing inside this tower multiplies a mages cultivation speed by 20, 40 and 80 in multiplication to any other multipliers from magical equipment depending on which floor the mage practices on, these bonuses become less effective the more time a mage spends inside the pagoda. However, with the exception of a few rare cases, a mage needs an element with an equivalent tier to reach a specific floor. Notable staff * Director Xiao -''' Head dean and president of the university. 'He personally sees to all of Mo Fan's admission, major school activity and internal affairs. He is a super tier water mage. * Jiang Yunming - Head of the summoning department. * Wei Rong -' '''Head of the Fire department. He is a high tier fire mage. Notable Students * Mo Fan - Main character. Known at the university as the 'evil devil' for his provocative nature. Brings glory to the University from his deeds at the International Magic University Competition. Regarded as the strongest young magician in the world. * Zhao Man Yan - One of the story's main supporting characters. Initially Mo Fan's roommate. Rolls through University with a casual approach due to the wealth of his family and therefore availability of resources. Constantly going on dates with other female students. Best friend of Mo Fan at University. * Mu Nu Jiao - The second strongest freshman student, behind only Mo Fan. The most beautiful girl at the University and the fantasy of all other male students. Becomes Mo Fan's roommate in the second semester and eventually becomes his good friend. * Ai Tu Tu - A flirtatious girl who has a slightly large head, however is still one of the most beautiful and popular girls of their year group. Also becomes a roommate of Mo Fan. * Xu Zhaoting - Mo Fan's old classmate from the Tian Lan Magic High School. Plays a minor role at University. Assists Mo Fan in a dire situation involving the Black Church. * Bao Hongfei - Initially a naive young mage under Mo Fan's tutelage. Almost causes a disaster due to his actions and comes to his senses after seeing the power of Mo Fan. Joins the military to obtain real life experience and eventually joins FanXue Clan. * Dong Fan Le - From the Dong Fan Clan, which specializes in fire magic. Owner of the natural talent 'Mutated Stars' which allows him to cast magic 1 stage higher than his current level of cultivation. He shows this in a tournament when he casts the 4th stage fire spell of the mid-tier, Flaming fist of the Nine Dragons, when he has only cultivated to the 3rd stage of the mid tier. * Bai Ting Ting